


Water Spirit Whisper

by FallenWolf22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! It will be different then whats posted at the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

Scarlett - 

The Pond Where Water Speakers Come To Speak With Their Ancestors - 

The Cave Opening - 

The Field - 


	2. Prologue

Snow fell silently, as the wind blew gusting the flakes around, as young women walked through the snow. She kept her head down as she walked towards a rushing creek. She stood at 5’9; she had hip length blue hair. She glanced around as she walked towards the rushing creek, she was walking barefoot, and the snow didn’t bother her at all. A young gentleman stood at the creek's edge as he waited for the young lady. He looked down at his watch she was late, he heard the light footsteps of the young lady, “You late my dear.” He said as he looked at her.

“I know father.” She said softly as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

“Come along Scarlett.” He murmured as he took her arm and they walked onto the creek.

Scarlett nodded and wrapped her arm around his, as they walked across the creek, the water under their feet formed steps as they walked, “Father, why does the water call to us?” She asked as she looked at him.

“I’m not sure, dear.” He said as he looked back at her.

“But mother said it would call those that it chose to speak with.” Scarlett said as she looked at him, before looking ahead as they reached the bank.

“Your mother is right about it choosing whom it speaks to.” He said and nodded.

“Then why did it chose us?” Scarlett asked as they walked.

“I’m not sure, but hush now child where almost there.” He said as he patted her hand and led the way.

Scarlett nodded as they walked, she was extremely worried this was the first time she would be visiting the water spirits home. Her father looked at her and smiled softly, “Don’t be scared dear.”

“I’m not.” She said and looked ahead as she heard the soft trickle of water and knew they were close, she had heard the stories her mother had told her when she was a child, the water spirits home was amazing, she hoped it look exactly how her mother had described in her stories.

An hour and half later Scarlett and her father reached the cave where the water spirits resided; she glanced at her father for a moment before walking towards the mouth of the cave. When a new water speaker was chosen, they were always greeted by the whisper of the water spirits that lived in the cave. She walked into the cave, but was greeted by nothing no voice’s or spirits this worried her greatly but she walked on knowing maybe the spirits where frightened, she was the first women chosen to be a water speaker in centuries since her mother had passed. She heard the faint droplets of water falling against the floor of the cave; she was greeted to see the bright blue light of the pond that was in the middle of the cavern.

Scarlett looked around nothing was there, she shivered slightly, she was getting a very bad vibe, she wanted to ignore it but as she walked closer to the pond the feeling got worse almost as if she was being told it wasn’t right to go near the pond almost as if it were a warning. As she kneeled down in front of the pond, she heard the faint whispers of the water spirits finally, she breathed a sigh of relief, she realized she had been holding. She rested the palm of her hands on top of the water and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter One

Vision  
*~*~*~*~*~  
Scarlett opened her eyes and looked around she wasn’t in the cave anymore, but in a field full of wild flowers, all sort you could imagine. She got a bad feeling and started to walk, “Who’s there!” She called out as she got the feeling of being watched, she started to run and heard the faint sounds of footsteps behind her pick up the pace as if trying to catch up with her.

“There she is get her.” A young man’s voice sounded as him and a few other men ran after the water speaker.

Scarlett looked back in fright as she ran; she didn’t know why they were chasing her. She picked up the pace as she ran hoping to find cover or at least something to keep her hidden, she reached the tree line and looked up; she was surprised these trees were here, they weren’t here before when she had looked around. She continued to run as she picked up on the faint sounds of rushing water, she headed for it.

“Don’t let her near the water!” Called out another man as they sprinted after her. As the other men went separate ways to cut off her exit route to the water.

She glanced back for a moment, and then looked ahead she was so close to the water. She heard the familiar crackle of fire, it had ignited and was roaring in front of the creek's banks, Scarlett came to a sliding stop she had to take steps back to make sure she didn’t get burned, the flames burned brightly. She turned around seeing the men had circled her, she recognized one of the younger men, “Matthew please.” She begged as she looked at him.

The young man who she called Matthew ignored her, he had known her since they were kids but once she had showed what she could, and he couldn’t forgive her. His mother and father had been killed by a water whisper.

Scarlett stepped back as the men and Matthew started to come closer closing in on her, she glanced back as she felt the heat of the flames creep up her back, she looked back at them. They were going to kill her; she saw the look in their eyes she glanced back at the flames as she took another step back, if she went any farther back she was going into the flames. She heard the faint whispers of the water, she glanced back at the water, an instinct kicked in she put her hands together and started to tap into the water from the ground and formed a large ball of water, she sent the water ball back into the flames and heard the flames sizzle, she turned around and moved over the flames that had died down from the water. She reached the edge of the water and dove in head first.  
End of Vision  
*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
